


Vlog Gun go brrr

by Laughing_Jack



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Sleepybois inc with ~problems~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughing_Jack/pseuds/Laughing_Jack
Summary: Tommy getting a panic attack SBI helps :D I'm in class sorry-
Relationships: None
Kudos: 17





	Vlog Gun go brrr

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh warning for like my laziness and like the panic attack(but like also not really) because I don't have time to research so ima go by my experience with or dealing with such attacks.

**" YOU KNOW WHAT I'M DESTROYING ONE OF THE VLOG GUNS!"**

Tommy didn't understand why this hurt him so much, it was just a stupid vlog gun. A stupid joke in his fandom he always used to get views and make memes. 

A joke often used when he visited his friends with his dad, a joke made up years ago that they decided to turn into a reality. 

_it was supposed to be a joke, a fake reaction..._

He saw his viewers reactions to the statement before Wilbur actually said it. Of course they heard, Wilbur had muted a bit ago after the last round of the MCC. 

_'OH NO'_

_'!DESTROY IT'_

_'NOTPOGSBSJSJSJBDJEHFIDIABSKSB'_

_'*message deleted*'_

  
  


_but this felt real..._

"Wilbur you can't be serious!" He joked, he knew Wilbur wouldn't but why was he panicking this much. He knew he had a tendency to get attached to the smallest of things but why did that matter? Wilbur would just fake smashing it against his desk or something. 

He quickly pulled up Wilbur's stream to make sure he was joking. He was joking right? Tommy for a brief second thought he heard someone else join but the noises were beginning to become blurred and his eyes we're becoming wet? 

_ to real...  _

No. Nonon **onononono**. 

He kept a face on to make sure he didn't slip up in front of his viewer, he needed to make sure he kept up the tough guy act. His viewers we're probably the only thing that kept him from breaking... 

**He won't.**

_...he will_

1

_1_

**He wouldn't.**

_he would_

**2**

_2_

**HE WOULDN'T HE WOULDN'T HE WOULDN'T HE-**

_HE WOULD HE WOULD HE WOULD_

**3.**

_3_

**_CRUNCH_ **. 

_...broke_

… 

His mouth fell open and before he could stop himself he screamed, he knew his viewers were most likely laughing or thinking his reaction was fake. But… 

But that genuinely hurt… like, really bad. Why.. **Why is this hurting so much, ow**

One of his best friends just destroyed one of the few memories they had together in a short amount of time. His breathing felt horse by the end of the screams. 

_'!NOOOOO THE VLOG GUN'_

_'OOOOFFFF RIPPPPP'_

_'LMOA LOSERRRR XD/jk'_

_'THE GUNNNNN'_

_'WILBUR WHYYY'_

_'omg fundys reaction xD'_

He put on a fake smile and looked out the window to the city beyond the glass, he noticed the sun had set way before. That only seemed to make the feeling worse… 

_?What feeling_

He zoned back in while realizing everyone else had ended their streams and he quickly ended his, he felt a panic attack coming on, he was fairly sure he missed the button the first time but eventually clicked it. 

He didn't have the will power to leave the discord call, he felt... Weak... He couldn't **breath...**

_No not here…_

~~...not now~~

As soon as his left most monitor turned off he started crying, he heard some others leave moments before so he had nothing to-

"......-ommy? _" God damnit it._

He froze, he quickly pulled up discord and nearly cursed when he realized that Phil and Wilbur hadn't left yet, and that Techno had joined at some point. 

**.Fuck**

**!Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck**

"Tommy what's wrong?" The father-like voice rang through his headset completely surrounding him in what felt like warmth but he didn't want it. He didn't need it. 

_...Please go away_

  
  


He didn't understand why he started crying or having a panic attack in the first place, it was just a stupid gun! IT'S PLASTIC! 

  
  


So why. Why was it when he watched Wilbur's stream, he felt like a part of him got destroyed? Like someone had just murdered his pet Henry or something… Like that would ever happen. . . 

"Tommy?" This time it was the monotone voice of Techno. He quickly shook his head, tears running down his face. Just stop crying. Pull your shit together. 

"I-im fine." Fuck. He stuttered god damn it. 

"Oh really?" **No.** "Yeah" 

"Then why is your stream showing you crying." He froze and quickly looked up. 

"What?!" He looked towards his left computer and showed that he had already ended the stream. What….

"Wait w-what?"

"Tommy, why did you panic when I said you were streaming?" Techno asked. Fuck. Techno really does know how to dig the answers out of people huh. 

_'I didn't want them seeing my hair! Yup my hair. It…it's messy you know…'_ He meant to say but all that came out was another sob. 

_!God damn it! Stop crying_

"Tommy… If this is about the gun i-im sorry." For the first time Wilbur spoke since the gun broke. 

…

The only thing that was heard for a few seconds though any headset was the ragged, sharp, breathing and sobs of Tommy. 

"Not.not your. Fault." He mumbled through his shallow breathing.

"... Oh Tommy." Wilbur whispered in relation, a ping was heard from the sleepybois group chat as Wilbur messaged Techno and Philza. 

Though blurry eyes he looked at his phone and somehow unlocked it after a few tries. 

' **His Attachment issues'** was all the message said. Or if there was anything else he probably didn't see it. He dropped his phone and started breathing heavy. He can't breath. HE CAN'T BREATH. 

_!!M-_

**HE CAN'T BREATH**

_!?:M-_

**_BREATH._ **

_!-TO_

"TOMMY!" He looked up and saw that Philza was still on the call. 

"Tommy, breathe. You need to breathe."

Tommy took a deep breath and sighed in relief, he managed to get his breathing under control with help from Philza. A few minutes ago Techno and Wilbur had privately called from what he briefly heard Philza mumble under his breathe? 

_...hes okay_

Two pings sounded out though the headphones and the two older boys rejoined the call. 

"Hey bud,you okay now?" Wilbur asked. His voice was smooth but an underlying feeling of worry was heard as clear as day. 

"... Yea… Sorry 'bout that… it wasn't very pogchamp…" He mumbled quietly, he closed his eyes in embarrassment. 

_...why did they have to be here_

"It's fine, you had a panic attack. You can't-" **"stop that. "** Techno interrupted Philza. Tommy opened his eyes in confusion. 

"What do you mean mate?" Philza asked, his confused voice sounding through the calls speakers. 

"Just stop for a minute." Techno sounded annoyed, possibly wanting this conversation over. 

"Sure…" Philza sighed and leant back in his chair. He didn't understand what Techno was thinking but had the right mindset to listen. 

"Tommy" Tommy felt nervous, it sounded like techno was speaking directly in his ears 

"Uhh… yeah?" 

"I'm not gonna put this lightly. You had a panic attack, not a bad one far FAR from the worst I have seen, but still you need to get that under control." Tommy looked down; he felt more tears welled up in his eyes as the dull light of the computer flashed with missed discord messages. 

" **But** " Tommy looked up once more. He was confused and stared at the Techno icon on the screen. 

"It wasn't your fault, don't think you can force these things to stop or try and hide 'em. It's bad for you, seriously. You'll start to panic more and soon be having sleeping problems and trust me that ain't no fun. All I'm saying is if you feel like that, if any of you feel like that, call the SBI group chat. We may not be related by blood but we sure as hell are related through spirit."

The call went silent all present stunned beyond words. Suddenly a small laugh sounded out, it got slightly longer after a few seconds. 

"Tommy?" Wilbur asked slightly worried, why was Tom- _his little brother._ Laughing so much.

"I'm sorry,it's just" He wiped the remaining tears from his eyes, he smiled softly while chuckling a bit. "Just the fact that's the most I have ever heard him speak" Philza snorted and soon joined Tommy in chuckling, the sound was quiet at first but soon raised in volume. 

Techno let out a disappointed sigh, "god damn it… . Children literally children."

Wilbur started laughing and eventually techno let out a small laugh. The group had a good laugh, it went silent as a peaceful quiet fell over the group of four. 

"So… Among Us anyone?" Tommy suddenly asked, he heard Wilbur snort and Philza sigh. 

"Sure Tom's, sure." A grin spread across his face as he smiled brightly. 

"Great, I'll make a lobby dickheads!"

The group know as the Sleepybois inc had a lot of problems… But together they would get over that, the makeshift online family would grow and hopefully… 

**Heal** … 

**Author's Note:**

> SLEEPYBOIS as a happy online family goes brrr in head brain dead I have a test bye.


End file.
